Cause and Effect of a Single Confrontation
by IcefireEclipse
Summary: At the pace he's going, Seijuurou is bound to be late for class, so why is he taking his time? Akakuro, slight lemon. Takes place during Teiko.


Seijuurou was not the type to be late.

Pacing calmly through the halls with no fear of any sorts of procrastination or tardiness, he was the ideal student that every teacher envisioned every individual to be. A typical model student, he was but such a perfect student as he is should have been known for any evident flaws on his behalf, such as a slight miscalculation on required assignments that may spiral him down into the overbearing, indefinite and unavoidable abyss of procrastination every student goes through at some point in his life.

Which happened, but only because of a certain phantom.

The phantom sixth man of Seijuuou's basketball team, Kuroko Tetsuya, a kind yet quiet boy all and all but his grades were far from perfection.

He seeked the guidance from Seijuurou as his grades represented though only in middle school that he deserved the right to be as far as college due to the sheer perfection that he was. It attracted Tetsuya and Seijuurou noticed this long before the phantom had the guts to question him. A mere confrontation in the gymnasium as Akashi was shooting hoops and Tetsuya appeared before said captain as he made his 30th consecutive basket since he dismissed the rest of the team. Seijuurou remembered turning to meet the gaze of those baby blue orbs as Tetsuya right then and there went for him and made his request.

Dead-panned and straightforward but yet with a hint of shyness, Seijuurou pointed out internally. Though Tetsuya has always been known for being straight-forward in his responses and his almost dead-panned attitude, at least that's what he portrayed to the rest of the team but Seijuurou knew better, Seijuurou couldn't help his hidden curiosity from blossoming and the detection of Tetsuya's rather shy tone at the simple request for Seijuurou to be his tutor. A flurry of assumptions ran through Seijuurou's mind but he bit them back, deciding instead to let this event run its course so that the answer as to why Tetsuya's shy attitude was even there in the 1st place.

So with that, Seijuurou agreed.

It went by smoothly. Every day after practice, Seijuurou would accompany Tetsuya to his residence for an unknown period of time in order to help him study for upcoming tests and exams as well as to help him understand the lessons that the phantom thought was confusing. Naturally, it was what would typically occur during a study and tutor session. At first the sessions were as normal as any other individual would suspect. A stereotypical session was exactly what was occurring inside the Kuroko household. However, as the weeks went by and Tetsuya's grades improved steadily, the sessions went from a stereotypical outlook, to one most unexpected to everyone, even to Seijuurou.

A confession was all it took. One day on a December afternoon, just days before Seijuurou's birthday, Tetsuya confessed his love for him.

Blushing like a mad-man, Seijuurou never saw Tetsuya so flustered or embarrassed in all the time that he had been acquainted to him, signalling how much courage and bravery it must have taken for Tetsuya to even make a hint of this sudden confession.

Seijuurou is aware of the discrimination in society in relevance to homosexuality, especially in a country that doesn't even allow same-sex marriage in the 1st place. But there was something about the phantom that intrigued the captain. Maybe it was his personality that he favored, or just the simple things that he does, but whatever it was, Seijuurou has in fact taken an interest in him in a way that wasn't simple platonic adoration.

His feeling for Tetsuya confirmed the only reply Seijuurou gave Tetsuya was his own confession of love for the phantom and sealed it with a loving chaste kiss.

Their sessions became longer and more intimate. Intimate as in the increase of physical contact, slight hand touches whenever they each got the chance, quick pecks of the cheek and lips as rewards if Tetsuya got a question right. It was a loving, and some would say, fluffy relationship, beloved but not yet hot and steamy but Seijuurou and Tetsuya were okay with that. They were only in middle school after all. But nonetheless, they were content and Seijuurou would not have it any other day.

And despite his assuming perfect ideal of a model student that every teacher desires, he doesn't mind being a little late for class. If it means that he spent that extra time with Tetsuya, then he honestly doesn't mind breaking that streak.

He continues his path to class, aware that at the pace he is currently going at would mean that he would be late for class. Only by a few seconds though, he pointed out in his head but nonetheless tardy. Before his life-changing confrontation with his beloved Tetsuya, he would have deeply regretted his foreboding tardiness; no he would of been on time as always. He would have not been in this situation if he had not have been with Tetsuya.

Not like he cares. Even if it means he be late for class, even if it jeopardizes his identity of a top model student in both the educational view and the view based on sexual orientation, Seijuurou doesn't mind. He would do anything for Tetsuya, and Seijuurou wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I wrote this fic in literally a span of two hours during school so it's really just a quick fic. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome and encouraged! :D**


End file.
